1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lighting devices, and, more particularly, relates to the lighting devices that are portable, and, in greater particularity, relates to lighting devices that are attached or attachable to extension cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Portable lighting devices and extension cords are a necessity in construction work whether at home or in a commercial setting. The power to a particular area may be disconnected to outlets for various reasons and thus the extension cord is necessary as well as a portable light source such as with a drop light. As a result, there may be numerous cords on the floor presenting a tripping hazard or even an electrical hazard.
Extension cords come in a wide variety of sizes from a simple lamp cord having two wires to heavy duty commercial cords with three wires. The wire gauge changes to support different loads. There may be multiple outlets and the covering may be thicker to prevent cutting, cracking, or even burning. U.S. Patent Application 2006/0039136 discloses an electrical cord with a male plug with a forward pointing light source having an independent power source and a switching means therein. Further there are female plugs having a pilot light therein for indicating power.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,814,927 discloses a conventional drop light having a conventional incandescent light bulb in a housing with a switch. A partial hood is attached to the base of the light with a hinged gate guard. A hook at the top allows the light to be placed where appropriate. U.S. Pat. No. 7,274,153 discloses a hand-held fluorescent lamp with a female outlet in the handle. Design Pat. 298,657 discloses a lamp with an extending cord with a male plug for attachment to an extension cord and a female plug for additional extension cords thereon. The use of LEDs instead of fluorescent lamps or incandescent lamps is used on numerous lighting sources from desktop lamps to operating room lighting devices such as shown in U.S. Patent Application 2013/0258661 or U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,403. LED dimmer switches and lighting with LEDs is also shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,593,079 and U.S. Pat. No. 7,387,403. These patent references are incorporated by reference.
Accordingly, there is a need for a lighting device that cooperates with extension cords.